chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Redguard
"Redguard Provides. Redguard Prevails." -/u/Gryph667 "I submit myself to the Order of the Red, '' ''Long shall be our days and nights ahead, '' ''Although weary our watch, we shall not alter, '' ''No matter how arduous, we shall not falter, '' ''We shall stay the course of the rose-way instead, '' ''And receive the cherry fruits - stained in blood-red!" -/u/owent10 About The Redguard are a faction aligned under the Red flair received from pushing The Button while its timer was <11 seconds. Originally a battalion of the main Knights of the Button, it became a distinct group in its own right, with its own leadership and cause, not just to prolong the life of the Button, but to do so by the greatest amount possible. After the rise of the Pressiah, Redguardian activity on its sub waned, while the group lived and grew on the Minecraft Server. The group's town became the epicenter of the Knight group, and the Knight nation's capital. Version 1 In the short lived map, the group was led by Ghostise, and had its greatest conflicts with the Destructionists. A modest castle was constructed. Version 2 The longest and most well known iteration, the group was led at first by Ghostise, and then for the balance of the map by Gryph667. Redguard Castle was a sizeable build, with keep, castle, gate towers, and town buildings, with access to Nevermore to the south. Redguard also spearheaded the Via Appia project, connecting willing towns to an elevated walkway and rail system that spanned the majority of the map. Redguard participated in the Purpopolis Civil War, the Battle of Raven Landing, and Pinkerium Incursion which led to its destruction, and the fleeing of its citizens to new lands. Version 3 While starting strong after the Diaspora, setting up a new keep and mine, with extensive farms and production, Redguard crumbled after the wiping out of its stores and treasure by an enemy agent. Followed quickly by the burning and annexation of much of New Nevermore by the Void, successors to the Destructionists, the group drifted apart, becoming itinerant Knights, roaming the lands, but mostly keeping to themselves. Version 4 Once again under the leadership of Gryph667, the group is busy consolidating its presence in Western Alesia, the foundation for their castle being laid, yet paused while tending to improving the lives of Alesians with infrastructure and farmlands. Characteristics The Redguardians are a people with a strict code and morality, akin to the Knights of Solamnia, or Elenic Church Knights, (the Cyrinics especially.) They have a distaste for the methods of the Inquisition of the Knights of the Church, yet will use the products of said methods when necessary. Redguardians have a great love for architecture, mostly that which can better defend against siegecraft. Despite their hard lines on ethics, Redguardians will enthusiastically embrace new technology. They were the first to develop and deploy airskiff fighter squadrons, as well as other flying craft, both mercantile and martial. Category:Factions Category:Knight Battalions